GTA V: The Life of a Criminal
by Whatacoincidence
Summary: What if the GTA Online character actually appeared in the story? An alternate GTA V, with the Online protagonist.
1. Meet Nolan

This is an AU if the GTA Online Protagonist appears in-game instead of indirectly mentioned by the characters. In my case, the protagonist is a male who's 35 years old, he resembles Robert Patrick from Terminator 2. He's also not mute in this story, he just uncommonly talks, making everyone assume he's a mute. In my mind, he's voiced by Troy Baker. Also, I had to watch and play the cutscenes and missions of this game so I can understand it better, enjoy.

Franklin Clinton suddenly receives a phone call from Simeon Yetarian.

"Franklin!" The caller says.

"Eh, what's going down, homie?" Franklin asks the contact.

"The market, my boy. Liquidity's a bitch. Get over here so I can give you the new repo list." The caller responded.

"Alright, dog. I'll be around when I get a chance." Franklin responded back and hung up his phone.

Franklin then a while later walks into the showroom.

"Hey, what's up, Simeon?" Franklin asks the contact, now known as Simeon.

"My dear boy. So good to see you. So good. Hold me." He then hugs Franklin and he quickly broke it.

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for about a few months now, right?"

"Which is why I am very honored to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month." Simeon declared.

"Huh?" Franklin was confused.

"Anyway, congratulations! It wasn't easy picking a winner. The other kid was a close second.." Simeon gloated.

"Yeah, me, Lamar, your nephew Sacha with the twitch, and the other guy Lamar knows who's a mute I think. Look, man. It's been a real honor, homie, but I gotta move forward in my life. It seem like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing changes." Franklin said to Simeon, who quickly responded.

"I tell you what, my boy, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be."

"What?"

"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates. But tomorrow... Together! I never had a black son, but if I did I want him to be just like you." Simeon gloated.

Lamar Davis enters along with another guy wearing a pure leather jacket and some jeans and with dark brown hair in a short side part. Lamar then interrupts the conversation.

"Knock knock, niggas!" Lamar greeted but the other guy just waved casually.

"Hello, Lamar! Kid!" Simeon greeted back.

"What's up, Simeon? What's up, homie? What's happening, homie?" Lamar greeted again.

"Sup, dogs?" Franklin greeted back.

"Franklin here has been awarded Employee of the Month."

Lamar looks very angrily at the award hanging on the wall, while the other guy just shrugs it off.

"You fucking with me, right?" Lamar asks angrily.

"Man, we both being fucked with, dog." Franklin responded.

"Man, knock it off, man. For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man" Lamar ranted.

"Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to get us..." Franklin tried to say, but was interrupted by Lamar.

"What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit", man? When there's some shit to be won, Goddamnit, I want it. I don't give a fuck what it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say "Winner" Lamar said.

"Maybe next month, huh?" Simeon suggested, but Lamar wasn't budging.

"Man, fuck next month, Simeon. What about today? I-I demand a retrial." Lamar demanded.

"Today is nothing, just a bike, a Western Bagger. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez." Simeon said.

"Is he in a gang?" Franklin asked. At that question, the other guy smirked though only a small one.

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike." Simeon admitted.

"We got work to do, err... Employee of the Month." Lamar insulted.

"Man, fuck you, and come on Lamar, you too, dog." Franklin said, pointing to the leather clad mute, whose name only Simeon and Lamar knows, Lamar from Lifeinvader, and Simeon because he's the boss.

"Man, you's about a "yes master"-ass nigga." Lamar insulted. "Hey dude, you drive" Lamar told the mute. Then Franklin, Lamar, and the mute leave the showroom and enter his car, a 2nd generation grey colored Sultan with a small spoiler on the back. (It looks like the current gen Subaru Impreza in real life)

"What we waiting for? Magellan Ave, homie, Vespucci Beach." Lamar said to him and the mute immediately drove there."

"Hey, wasn't that the motherfucker who took the bike that ese - Vagos dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, that was him." Lamar responded.

"Fuck, homie, I don't want no unnecessary bullshit here, alright?" Franklin commands.

"Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts." Lamar responded.

"I ain't so sure about your case, Lamar." The assumed mute responds, shocking Franklin and Lamar just flipped him the bird from the backseat.

"Dog, I thought you was a mute." Franklin responded.

"Man, of course this dude talks, you racist or something?" Lamar asks.

"I'm not racist dog, I just didn't know bout em." Franklin admitted.

"It's fine dude, they'll assume I'm a mute at 1st impression, Like this guy, his name is Philip Trevers I think, used to work for him, He tried scaring me but I met even more creepier guys than him, but the others are not as violent as him. The alleged mute responded. Oh, and about my name, My name is Nolan." The alleged mute admitted, while remembering the old days.

"Anyway, back to the guy, of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike." Lamar said, instantly changing the subject.

"Twenty Gs?" Franklin asked.

"With a three G note." Nolan remarked.

"Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog." Franklin admitted surprised.

"Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money." Lamar stated.

"Been there, done that dudes." Nolan admitted.

"Alright, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama." Franklin commanded.

"I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you guys love me for it, nigga." Lamar admitted.

"That's right homie. Nothing but love, nigga." Franklin sarcastically remarked.

"That Simeon a funny dude though, huh? It's gonna be a shame when we get to book his ass and jack him for all this shit." Lamar joked.

"What the fuck you talking about? You a psychotic motherfucker." Franklin insulted, but Lamar responds.

"That's how shit work, ain't it? You do some jobs for a fool, develop a little uneasy relationship. And then they ask you to do something above and beyond. You fall out, fools get capped, then you start all over again with some other fool." Lamar explained, only to get a WTF face from Nolan, and an angry response from Franklin.

"Where the fuck did you get that from? That ain't my life, dummy."

"You're fucking with me, right Lamar? Cause I already told you, I'm over that shit." Nolan responded.

The trio decided to remain silent and after awhile, they arrived at Vespucci Beach.

"The bike should be in one of the lockups down here." Nolan informed the two.

On their way to the lockup, the two encounter a homeless person.

"Heeeeeey!" Said man yelled.

"I think this crazy motherfucker want something." Lamar said.

"Hey, what's up homie? You alright?" Franklin asked.

"I think he's drunk." Nolan said as the trio got closer. Then suddenly, Lamar's about to hit the man, making him yell.

"Away, away, away from me! Zapho agents!" Because of that, Lamar stops.

"Ungh! Yeah you thought I was gonna hit yo' bitch-ass, huh? Drunk-ass nigga." Lamar joked.

Then suddenly, the homeless person got met with a chop to the neck, knocking him out, caused by Nolan.

"No witnesses." Nolan said quietly to them.

"Cold, homie." Lamar commented to Nolan, who only remained silent.

A pick-up comes around the corner, then the pick-up drives past them. They just kept walking.

"Yeah, that's right. Keep it moving, bitch." The driver remarked.

"Man, I don't like this shit one bit." Franklin mumbled out, but the trio kept walking.

"Hey, look, let's keep it smooth, homie." Franklin said, trying not to get in trouble.

"Man, your pussy's the only thing that's smooth up in this shit." Lamar insulted.

"Man, what exactly did I do in a past life to deserve your stupid ass?" Franklin lamented.

"This a routine lick, dog. Chill." Lamar responded.

"Do them Vagos look routine? This is Shady Ass Alley!" Franklin stated.

"We in Vespucci Beach." Lamar said.

"We on the wrong side of Vespucci Beach. You should know, a block makes a difference." Franklin corrected. The trio arrive at the three lockups.

"Eh, eh, eh, hold up. Got to be in one of these motherfuckers." Lamar assumed. They each opened the garages, they all didn't have the bike. They went to the garage Franklin opened to rendezvous.

"Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch? Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man." Lamar complained.

"No shit sherlock." Nolan responded. Then suddenly, three Vagos members appear behind them.

"Hola, amigos!" One of them greeted.

"Hola, ese." Lamar responded.

"Oh, we just saw you trying to creep up in here, man." Another pointed out.

"Yeah? You saw this, motherfucker?" Lamar suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the Vagos members.

"Oh shit!" Franklin yelled.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Vamos!" The Vagos member from earlier yelled.

Lamar throws Franklin a nearby pistol. While Nolan nods at Lamar silently and quickly takes out a modified Desert Eagle, smirking. Franklin is shocked but immediately shakes it off.

"Hey, nigga, I would have just gotten my ass beat over a fucking gun fight." Franklin responded. The gun fight starts.

"Blast them putos!/Get those fools!" A Vagos member yelled.

"Find your bitch-ass some cover." Lamar yelled.

The gun fight continues, with Nolan and Franklin taking cover and scoring the most kills and headshots. One guy was able to knock down Lamar

"They got me pinned down! Shoot the gas can!" Lamar helplessly yelled as Franklin shoots the gas can, which explodes. Killing some Vagos. Nolan, Franklin ,and Lamar start making their way back down the alley. The gun fight continues, exploding a car in the process. After killing everybody, A Vagos member on the bike appears in front of them suddenly, trying to escape.

"And there the motherfucker is right there. Hey, nigga, come here, we got yo' pink slip." Lamar yelled.

Nolan said nothing as he shot the biker on his shoulder, making him fall off.

"Let's get him, homie. I wanna get paid." Lamar stated and finishes off the guy with a bullet to his head, before Nolan or Franklin could say something critical.

"Paid ain't worth shit when you doin' twenty five with an L. We massacred those motherfuckers. Shit." Franklin managed to say.

"Take the bike and meet me at the car wash around the way." Lamar said, who's immediately gone.

Franklin gets on the bike, with Nolan on the back seat.

Still shocked at Nolan's first impression, Franklin starts a conversation with him.

"Yo dog, how you so good with busting caps?"

"You gotta do what it takes to survive, and that's what I did for most of my life" Nolan confessed.

"Shit, sound like you had a tough past behind you." Franklin admitted.

Nolan and Franklin remained silent for the rest of the trip as they arrive at the car wash after a few minutes and meets Lamar who is already there.

"Man, I can't hang with yo' ass for a while, bro. You a psychopath! You done finally fuckin' lost it!" Franklin stated.

"Nigga, that's that Apache blood in me, homie. You lucky I ain't do a flying tomahawk and scalp they motherfuckin' ass." Lamar said.

"We can't repo the assets of a dead man, you idiot, that's what I was gonna tell you L, until you fucked up." Nolan blurted out, frustrated over the fact he ain't getting paid shit for what he did.

"Nigga, and we ain't going to neither, nigga. I'm gonna keep this motherfucker for myself. Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it." Lamar gets on the bike and drives off. Franklin is left behind, screaming at him, while Nolan stays silent, silently fuming about the fact that his friend is so idiotic.

"You fucking tell him, you fucking moron!" Franklin yells to Lamar.

Franklin and Nolan nods at each other then walks away in different directions, both angry at Lamar.


	2. A Familiar Voice

**A.N. I'm not gonna be writing GTA V completely, I'll just write down the chapters that involve Nolan and probably some OC's, I don't wanna be wasting the readers time with some content they already played in game, basically, I'll just write down the changed events compared to the story, enjoy**.

Michael de Santa meets his contact, Lester Crest at the Darnell Bros. garment factory after doing an important 'favor' for Lester, to begin preparations for a robbery.

Lester first suggests a big score, the Union Depository; however, Michael says he wants to start with something small. Lester then suggests that they either hit a bank or a store. Michael says that stores are easier; however, he states he will need a big take, owing $2.5 million to Martin Madrazo for demolishing his mistress' house.

Lester, quickly suggests that they will hit a jewel store and suggests Vangelico on Portola Drive. Michael then says that he will need a crew to pull the job off, and Lester is making suggestions as they left the factory.

"There's this Eastern-European guy making moves in Liberty, but I think they went quiet." Lester stated as they entered the car.

"Anyone else?" Asked Michael as he started the engine, of the car. Lester was thinking of who to call for a job like this. Then it hit him like a pile of shit.

"There's this guy I've been working with, but I don't know, they're too unpredictable" Lester sighed. Michael, suddenly curious about this person, questions Lester about them during the drive, and Lester eventually tried to search the name through his laptop, and after a while, he responded.

"I found out through the LSPD database and through Eyefind and Lifeinvader that he's probably or definitely still alive." Lester concluded.

"Who is that guy you speaking of?" Michael questioned.

"His name is Nolan Cunningham." Lester answered. "He currently lives in the Royale Apartments near Rockford Hills, there's a chance he'll probably help, since he still owes me for some shit I did for him." Lester ended. Michael, sure he would have potential like Franklin, decided on hiring this Nolan guy should he still have that criminal mind..

 **Later at night, at the Vanilla Unicorn**

Nolan is just chilling on the bar, tipsy when suddenly, his phone rang, a number that hasn't called him in several months.

"It's me, your creepy uncle Lester." He joked, Nolan just stayed silent. "Okay time to be serious here, if you're listening, I want to hire you as a crew member for this stick-up crew a buddy of mine is leading." Lester offered. There was some quick awkward silence between the two as Nolan pondered on his decision.

"That depends, what are we gonna stick-up, better not be another Fleeca Bank." Nolan stated. Lester, shocked at hearing Nolan speak the first time ever, responded a few seconds later.

"We're gonna rob a nearby jewel store in Portola, Vangelico, familiar?" Lester asked, and Nolan just said yes.

"If you're interested, and I'm guessing you are, you'll be the driver, you need to source some getaway bikes and you'll have to study the route to help with the escape, I'll send you the escape route on your phone and you can analyze it, I'll explain the full details next week, wear something formal, and it's imperative bring the bikes with you, I'll see you next week." Lester finished, hanging up.

Nolan smirked, it's his chance to return to the life he used to have, the life he secretly wanted again, not for the money, not for the notoriety, but for the thrill of it.

 **A.N. Sorry for the short chapter, half of this chapter got deleted and all I could salvage was this, so I'm like you know what, I'd end it here, anyway, hope you enjoy. And by the way, yinyang754 or Carly de Santa if you would prefer it, if you are reading this (I assume you don't), you are being pathetic, seriously, I reviewed one of your stories about Carly de Santa the most honest way possible, but you deleted it like a coward instead of accepting it using it as a motivation to improve.**


End file.
